Vitriol
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Kizárólag dialógus. Tömény cinizmus. Némi nemi célzás és ,,gyilkossági kísérletek. Könnyed, gunyoros hangnem. Életek a Potterrel kötött házasság előtt...
1. I felvonás, I szín

**Tartalom: **Kizárólag dialógus. Tömény cinizmus. Némi nemi célzás és ,,gyilkossági kísérletek".   
Könnyed, gunyoros hangnem. _Élet(ek) a Potterrel kötött házasság előtt..._

**VITRIOL**

_Marakodás három felvonásban_

**I. FELVONÁS**

I. SZÍN

_**Szín:**__ Britannia; Roxfort kastélyának nagyterme. Bál. Időpont: éjfél után pár perccel. _

_**Szereplők:**_

PERSELUS PITON (_diák) _  
LILIAN EVANS (_diáklány)_

E Melléd ülök.

P Jó.

E Eszem a kekszedből.

P Jó.

E Felkérlek táncolni.

P Sok szuicid hajlamod összegyűlt mára.

E Nem akarod?

P Mit tippelsz?

E Hogy őrülten szeretsz, Pipogyusz.

P Még hogy női megérzések.

E Nem hiszel bennük?

P Nem a te példád fogja megerősíteni a beléjük vetett hitem.

E Sajnálod a kekszedet?

P Nem igazán. Megmérgeztem.

E Mivel?

P Hogy pepszin-, amiláz-, mucin- és sósavtermelésed az egekbe szökjön tőle. Egyszóval semmi komoly.

E Úgy hangzik, mint egy sima emésztés.

P Lebuktam.

E Mindig ilyen vicces vagy?

P Nem. Néha még kevésbé.

E Remek.  
Miattad egy pillanatra komolyan hittem, hogy meg fogok halni.

P Csodás bosszú egy elmormolt Pipogyusz után.

E Ki hinné, hogy nem szereted, ha így szólítanak?

P Az a harmincvalahány ember biztos nem, akit megátkoztam érte.

E Jószívűen osztogatod a tanácsaidat.

P Burkolt célzás volt csupán.

E Gyengéd erőszak-szószban megmártva.

P Örülök, hogy ennyire figyelemmel kíséred a megnyilatkozásaimat.

E Örülök, hogy ennyire elemzésre méltóan nyilatkozol.

P Nem kérsz még kekszet véletlenül?

E Azt hiszem, láttam, amikor megszórtad valamivel.

P Érzéki csalódás volt.

E Minden gyilkosság az.

P Pompás tapasztalatok egy griffendéleshez képest.

E Csodás dicséret egy mardekároshoz képest.

P Tudunk mi dicsérni, csak megoldjuk zárt körűleg a díjazásokat. Valamiért csak így éri meg.

E Féltek, hogy kifogytok belőle? A miénk sosem fogy el.

P Ezért osztogatjátok olyan büszkén.

E Még mindig jobb, mint hagyni elsorvadni.

P Miről is beszélünk?

E Ha asszociatív volt számodra, az a te problémád.

P Szegény, szegény griffendélesek… És én még azt hittem, nem ismeritek ezt a fogalmat.

E Mit? Az _asszociatívot_?

P A ,,_te problémád_"-at. Mindenből közösségi ügyet csináltok.

E Nektek meg még fagyievés is intim elfoglaltság.

P Nem alacsonyítjuk le magunkat ilyen fellépésekkel.

E Féltek, hogy kiderülne, nem csináljátok valami jól?

P Ez a veszély nem fenyeget.

E Vehetem ezt homoerotikus vallomásnak?

P Nem kívánom, hogy jegyzőkönyvbe vedd. És jobb, ha tudod, a hétvégi lapokban sem akarom viszontlátni.

E Nocsak, nocsak… A Mardekárba jár a _Szombati Boszorkány_?

P Azért, mert benne van a nevében a szombat, még nem minősül tipikus hétvégi lapnak, Evans. Érdekes elképzeléseid vannak a szórakozásról.

E Nem kevésbé érdekesek, mint a tieid. Az enyémek legalább nem _ülnek ki_ a hajamra.

P Ha a hasadra ül ki, az sem kellemesebb jövőkép. Úgyhogy csak gratulálni tudok, fiú vagy lány gyermek lesz a szombati programod?

E A tied maximum egy lombikbébi lehet. Vagy ilyeneket nem keversz?

P Nem célom a közeljövőben szaporítani az emberi fajt. Bár lehet, hogy nem ártana, a világ oldata kezd túlságosan híg lenni a házadféle vízfejűektől.

E Majd átadom a kedves célzást. Lehetséges, hogy megfosztanak az oldatsűrűsítő képességeidtől érte.

P Esküszöm, visszajárok majd kísérteni, ha miattad leszek koloratúr szoprán.

E Hisztis Myrtle is valahogy így kezdhette.

P Csakhogy én nem hagyom majd abba, Evans.

E Kénytelen leszel. Hozom a porszívót. A kedvenc kísérletem, a szellemek eltűnnek-e benne vagy nem?

P Nem hiszem, hogy számottevő eredménnyel fog zárulni, csak én leszek jóval dühösebb.

E Most elárultad magad! Ha nem vetted fel a mugliismeretet, mivel magyarázod ezt a szakértelmet? Te tudod, mi az a porszívó, Piton!

P A tudás hatalom, többet vissza nem adom. Számít az, honnan szereztem?

E Azt hittem, nálatok felvételi követelmény a mugligyűlölet. Honnan ez a hirtelen jött érdeklődés?

P Hogy nevezhetsz bármit is ,,hirtelen jött"-nek esetemben, mikor nem vagy tisztában a múltammal? Lehet, hogy mugliismeretből lettem tavaly kitüntetve.

E Akkor sürgősen add vissza a bájitaltan dicséreted. Le lettél leplezve, nem abból kaptad!

P Ezentúl megkíméllek a példázataimtól; látom, nem vagy képes felfogni őket.

E Olyan _ember_ nincs, aki téged felfog, Piton. De kapásból tudok mutatni kettőt, aki **le**-.

P Csak szigorúan _egyszerre_, semmi egyesével. Ki lehet rá büszke, ők vagy én? Még egyikük sem állt ki ellenem önmaga. Bátorságotok határtalan.

E Velem kapcsolatban ne ítélkezz, én nem vagyok benne abban a kettőben.

P Lehetnél, ha **beléjük** mártanád a késed. Tedd meg a kedvemért. Szívesen lennék adósod.

E Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer tőled hallom ezt a mondatot.

P Nahát, mit képes kihozni az emberből két elmulasztott keksz!

E Egészen megrészegültél tőle.

P Biztosan. És az is kellemesen érint, hogy nem hagysz békén.

E Szent kötelességem elrontani az estéd.

P Legalább önkritikád van.

E Méghozzá szerves.

P Ki ne mondd: faszén. Még egy mugli vicc, és lecsaplak a székről. Ha szerencséd van, Potter lábai elé esel.

E És felkelek és visszavánszorgok melléd.

P Nem tehettem rád ilyen mély benyomást…

E Csontig hatót. Megtanultam, hogy téged érdekes élmény idegesíteni.

P Amíg nem fajul testi bántalmazásba, akár még engedélyezhetem is. Épp ráérek.

E Úgy hangzott, mint egy ajánlat.

P Most akár kilenc galleon kilenc sarló kilenc knútért. _Irónia_!

E Használja Ön is!

P De otthon ne próbálja ki.

E Csak nagykorú felügyelete alatt.

P Ajánlott.

E Erőteljesen.

P Jó mélyen.

E Gyengéden.

P Keményen.

E Érzékien.

P Gúzsba kötve, Gregorian zenére egy üveg mézbor mellett.

E Oké, oké, te győztél. Ennél rosszabb nincs.

P Kár. Pedig komolyan gondoltam.

E _Csináltad_ már, Piton?

P Így? Soha. És nem ma szeretném elkezdeni.  
Húzódj arrébb.

E Látni akarsz tőlem? Na azt megnézem!

P **Én** szerettem volna.

E Már megint a szőkék? Miért imádja őket mindenki?!

P Kábé azért, amiért a barnákat és a feketéket. Van hajuk és nemük.

E Á, szóval te nem általánosítasz hajszín ügyben.

P Luciust buta libának nézni elég botor húzás volna.

E És ráadásul megbocsáthatatlan is…

P Egy Avada után már nehéz megbocsátani. Márpedig ő elég hirtelen haragú.

E Gondolod, ez számít?

P Attól függ, kinek az esetében. Az enyémben nem, mert nem ülnek ki az arcomra a gondolataim. A tiédben sem, mert nincs miknek kiülniük. Tehát mindketten túlélő típusok vagyunk.

E Újabb rejtett bókok. A szimpátiád jeleivel halmozol el?

P Gyakran.

E Pedig csak néhány perce ülök melletted.

P Teszek róla, hogy éveknek tűnjön.

E Te is legalább annyit fogsz öregedni ma este.

P Ez már a második fenyegetésed a mai nappal kapcsolatban. Esetleg van valami konkrét terved?

E A Gregorian óta nem hagyom működni a fantáziám.

P Remélem, nagyon fájt az az ötlet.

E Épp eléggé ahhoz, hogy ne egyek több kekszet. De nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy békén hagyjalak, Piton.

P Ezt vehetem bóknak?

E Lám! Már nem csak te bókolsz.

P Szép dolog a kölcsönösség. Majd értesítelek, ha öngyilkos lettem.

E Gondolod, hogy utánad csinálnám?

P Ha már én megtettem neked azt a szívességet, igazán tartoznál ennyivel.

E Neked akkor már mindegy lenne.

P Honnan tudod? Lehet, hogy a holtak mindent látnak.

E Elég perverz dédanyám lehet.

P Tettél valamit, ami nem lenne ínyére?

E Csak olyasmit teszek évek óta. Te hogy vagy vele, Piton?

P Az enyémek nem olyan kíváncsi természetűek.

E Kitérni egy kérdés elől annyi, mint zavarból megválaszolatlanul hagyni.

P Arany bölcsességeket pufogtatni pedig olyan, mint korbáccsal végighasítani a publikum jóízlésén.

E Majd esetleg megbeszélhetnénk egy mindkettőnknek megfelelő időpontot. Elindítok egy Gregorian számot, gúzsba kötlek és pufogtatok.

P Az én jóízlésem nem mazochista jellegű.

E Még megacélozhatjuk.

P Már késő minden nevelés. Menthetetlenül normálisra sikerültem.

E Ez a kijelentés sem a te szádból hangzik a leghitelesebben.

P Te viszont, fogadni mernék, azt hiszed, hogy vicces vagy.

E Ráhibáztál a _lényegre. _

P Szerettem volna még halogatni. Remélem, nem fájt nagyon.

E Túlélem. Legalább nem zenekísérettel tetted.

P És a bor is kimaradt a programból.

E Látod, ez az egyetlen, amit sajnálok, Piton. Megnéznélek alkoholtól csillogó szemekkel.

P Könnyedén… Csiccsents be, és nézegess úgy.

E Ez az a poén, amire rá kell írni, hogy _poén_, különben nem látszik.

P Ez az a mondat, amit agyon kell magyarázni, különben érthetetlen.

E Egyébként remekül megértjük egymást.

P Te is úgy látod? Igyál az egészségünkre!

E Ez már a második Azkabanba jutási kísérleted.

P Az ember nem lehet elég rámenős.

E Igaz. Drágulnak a lakásárak, de a dementorok tárt karokkal várnak! Így képzelted a szép felnőtt életet?

P Őszintén szólva a kifejezés szavai szerintem nem igazán illenek össze. Szép felnőtt élet még a mesékben sem létezik.

E Nem mintha olyan buzgón tanulmányoznád a meséket.

P Nem mintha ott állnál mellettem éjszakánként, miket olvasok és miket nem.

E Álljon melletted a mécsesláng!

P Örök társ az éjszakában.

E Még jó, hogy nem a sötétségben.

P Fizikai lehetetlenség lenne, a fizika minden lehetséges értelmében.

E Újabb aljas praktika, hogy mugli születésűnek tüntesd fel magad.

P Bizony, és ennél még aljasabb dolgokra is képes vagyok.

E Például?

P Itt ülök melletted, _látszólag_ minden hátsó szándék nélkül.

E Kezdek félni…

P Akkor, úgy tűnik, nem sikerül valami jól.

E A színlelés? Hát, nem tűnsz túl ártatlannak.

P Ez csak azért lehet, mert Hagrid kölcsönvette a glóriám. Valójában én vagyok jószívű és engedékeny, és ő a perverz állat.

E Tekintve a hozzáállását az állatokhoz, ez nem is olyan meglepő.

P Ennél nagyobb titkok is megreszkették már Roxfortot.

E Ha mesedélutánt kívánsz tartani, készséggel hallgatlak.

P Máris több, mint amire Lucius valaha is képes volt.

E Panaszáradatra viszont nem vagyok kíváncsi.

P Íme az arany középút.

E Állítólag az a legjobb.

P Ez rád nem vonatkozik.

E Én úgy vagyok rossz, ahogy vagyok, igaz?

P Számból vetted ki a szót.

E A beszélgetésünk elején meg a kekszet. Érdekes egybeesés, nem?

P Mi? Az, hogy módszeresen elhalászol mindent, ami a számba kerülhetne?

E Csúnya dolgok történhetnek még itt…

P Még jó, hogy átvállalod. A te válladra szívesebben rakok több terhet, mint ami rám fér.

E Megélhetési gondokkal nem foglalkozom. Szóval, ha bármit is _pénzért_ csinálnál ezek közül…

P Meghat a gondolat, hogy férfi prostituáltként maradok meg emlékezetedben. Hadd keserítselek el: ez nem a valóság. 

E Pedig az én szegény-szegény, idealista griffendéles szívem azt hitte, hogy minden mardekáros kurva.

P Ez csupán egy rosszul megformált előítélet. Valójában a griffendélesek azok, csak nem tudják magukról.

E De ti tudjátok, igaz?

P _Rólatok_ vagy magunkról? Inkább az előbbi… Kerülünk is, mint a nyavalyát. Nem akarunk semmit elkapni.

E Tőlünk biztos nem kapnátok; csak a nőitek kenik ránk, hogy tőlünk származik.

P Blacktől ki is telne, hogy ilyesmiket osztogat.

E Szigorúan házon belül teszi.

P Ja. _**Négy**_ házon belül, négy fal között.

E Bennünk azért van fantázia. Mi már falakon kívül is képesek vagyunk szexelni.

P Mi azért nem vagyunk olyan jóban a tiltott rengetegbeli vadakkal. Jó nekünk itt bent is.

E Micsoda szerencse, hogy a fioláidnak mindegy, hogy kint vagy bent.

P Ha mindegy lenne, már rég fölrobbantam volna.

E Mondtam én, hogy a gyengéd mozdulatok a nyerők.

P Nem minden esetben. Kívánom, hogy legyen alkalmad egyszer egy trollal találkozni.

E Gyengéd mozdulattal ráküldeném az Avadát.

P Fejlődőképes vagy. Alig tíz perc kellett a közelemben, hogy gondolatban ölj.

E Nem. Ennyi kellett, hogy ne **csak téged** akarjalak megölni. A másik verzióhoz elég volt pár másodperc is.

P Ezt bóknak veszem, mint annyi minden mást is. Kell valami pozitív emlék a ma estéről.

E És ha már elutasítottam a Gregoriánt, ezt választod helyette?

P Kénytelen vagyok.

E Minő perverzitás. A szex egészségesebb.

(_szünet_)

P (_elismerően_) Ez az első jó ötleted ma este.

E Hát még ha a gondolataimat is ismernéd!

P Azzal együtt. Az _**első. **_

E De nem az utolsó.

P Látom, hosszú életet jósolsz magadnak.

E Nem hosszabbat, mint _neked. _

P Túl sok bók lesz ez egy estére.

E Kellemes lesz ágyba bújni utána, mi?

P Felvillanyoz majd a gondolat, hogy végre nélkülözhetem a társaságod.

E Megnyugtató, hogy nem akarsz magaddal vinni.

P Ha egyszer téged elrabolnak, biztosíthatlak, hogy nem én leszek az elkövető.

E De a megrendelő attól még lehetsz.

P Annyi fölösleges pénzem azért nem lesz.

E Ne légy ilyen pesszimista. Szép kis vagyont összerabolsz majd, és végül engem…

P Hogy elköltsd. Életem legjobb döntése lesz.

E De nem az utolsó…

(_A beszélgetés vége felé már állnak; az utolsó szavaknál Perselus felkanyarítja magára az ingét, míg Evans unottan nézegeti a harisnyáját. _)

P Dehogynem az utolsó. Bele fogok halni. Az őrületbe bele szokás.

E Neked is jó éjszakát.

P Ne aggódj, holnap találkozunk az órákon…

E Nem lesz benne köszönet.

P Az _enyém_ biztos nem.

(_El_.)

_**folytatása következik...**_

A következő rész szereplői: Lily, Perselus és James.


	2. I felvonás, II szín

I. FELVONÁS

II. SZÍN

**SZEREPLŐK:**

Perselus Piton, _hatodéves diák_  
Lilian Evans, _diáklány_  
James Potter, _diák ugyanarról az évfolyamról_

**HELYSZÍN:** _a Nagyterem bejárati ajtaja előtti folyosórész; reggel, órák előtt._

P Tudtam én, hogy még látjuk egymást.

E Nem mintha ez akkora csoda lenne egy iskolán belül.

P Dehogyisnem. Egy ekkora intézményben? Ki tudja, látlak-e még élve.

E Milyen megnyugtató.   
Látom, az éjszaka során nem vesztetted el a rád jellemző optimizmust.

P Látom, az éjszaka során te sem vesztettél el semmit. Igaz, már nem volt mit, nemdebár?

E Nem a te dolgod.

P Igaz. Szerencsére.

E Na ne mondd, hogy nem vonzódsz hozzám. Nem láttam még embert, akihez összesen ennyi mondatot intéztél volna.

P Talán mert nem kíséred kellő figyelemmel a társasági életem. A figyelmetlenség pedig halálos bűn, Evans, egyszer meg fogsz fizetni érte.

E Hitelkártyát is elfogadsz?

P Hm. Akár.  
…Most veszem észre, te meg akarsz engem vesztegetni?

E Hát nem is a bájitaltan házidra vadászom.

P Pedig kifejezetten jól sikerült.

E Ahogy az enyém is.

P Akárcsak az egód.

E Jól fejlett, mint a tiéd.

P Miről is beszélünk?

E Én az egódról, te a farkadról, ha jól sejtem.

P Mily könyörtelen.

E Hozzá se tedd, tudom: griffendéles vonás.

P Nem állt szándékomban. Inkább a _rosszmájú dög_ kifejezést kerestem, ha nincs ellenedre.

E Ugyan, hogy is lenne? Hordj le a sárga földig.

P A _saras_ földig? Örömmel…

E Mi ez a mardekáros mánia a sárral? Ha nem ismernélek, azt mondanám, minden nap abban henteregtek, mint a disznók, és nem tudtok másról beszélni.

P Eszem ágában sincs minden nap sárvérűekben henteregni.

E Örömmel tölt el a hír. Ugye ez a _nem_ a ,,minden másnap"-ra is vonatkozik?

P Esetedben mindenképp.

E Ó.

P Ki ne mondd: ez is örömmel tölt el.

E Nem az, csak most látom, hogy Potter…

P Mi?!

E Azok nem a te cuccaid?

P Azok voltak.

E Nem akarod esetleg visszaszerezni?

P Inkább új alsónemű-készletet veszek, és kitakarítom a szobámból az árulókat.

E Gondolod, hogy nem egyedül jutott be?

P Próbáld meg, és meglátod.

E Követőbűbájok?

P És biztonsági trollok.

E Nevük is van?

P Persze. De nem jegyeztem meg.

(_Szünet_) 

Crak és Monstro, az én olvasatomban Rossz Eresztés 1 és Rossz Eresztés 2.

E Mégiscsak megjegyezted.

P Dehogy. Csak megragadt bennem. Szántszándékkal eszembe se jutott volna hasonló merénylet.

E Mégiscsak számít az a hat év… Kénytelen voltál megtanulni a saját szobatársaid nevét. Minő szégyen.   
…Potter errefelé jön.

P Mindketten veszélyben vagyunk.

E Én nagyobban. 

(_Egyszerre_: )  
P Nem téged akar fellógatni!  
E Nem veled akar járni!

P Igazad van. Neked rosszabb.

E Igazad van. Neked se könnyű.

J. Helllló, Evans. Á, Pipogyusz!

P és E EGYSZERRE Grrr…

J Mintha nem örülnétek nekem.

P Dehogynem, csak azért ácsorgunk itt a nagyterem előtt már évek óta, hogy szóba állhassunk veled. Hová tetted a gatyám?

J Ott vitorlázik.

P Remek.

E Engem hagyjatok ki ebből.

J Jaj, kincsem, hová tetted a humorérzéked?

P Elrejtette az okuláréd alá.

E Tudok én beszélni, nem kell szinkronhang!

P Folytatódik a tegnapi bókparádé. 

J Hogy mondtad?

E Nem beszél komolyan.

P És semmi közöd hozzá, Potter.

J Lily? Bókparádé, te és… **ez**?

E A személyes névmásokat már megtanulhattad volna.

P Felesleges. Az csak az emberekkel való kommunikációhoz szükséges. Neki ott van Black.

J Fogd be a szád, Pipogyusz. Te még a szobatársaiddal se találtad meg a megfelelő hangnemet.

P (_gúnyosan_) Úgy érted, nem fizettem le őket eléggé?

J Úgy értem, hogy kissé furcsa, hogy egy doboz süti a holmidért számukra elég jutányos ár.

(_Kínos szünet_)

P Tudtam, hogy Crakék voltak.

E Ne emészd magad. Az emésztést majd elvégzik ők.

P Pont egy szóviccre volt most szükségem.

E Valahogy éreztem.

J Lily, gyere, beszélnünk kell.

P Tessék, Evans, vár a végzeted. Szólj majd, hogy hová küldjem a sírkövet.

E Nem tudtam, hogy még a temetésemről is gondoskodni fogsz.

P Ha magaddal viszed _ezt_, bármit megadok.

E Rád is rád férne egy névmás-tréning.

P Én úgy gondolom, helyesen használtam. Nézz már oda, kiről van szó!

E Ja… Potter. (_J-hez_: ) Mégis mit akarsz?

J Asszem Pipogyi előtt nem beszélek. Tudod, hálószobatitkok…

P Magasságos Jehova.

E Azt hiszed, vicces vagy?

J Nem **hiszem.** Tudom.

E Megint hozod a szokásos formád.

J Karcsú és izmos; igen: Jamesi meglátogatott.

P Azt hiszem, elmegyek.

J Ilyen gyorsan? Hű de kár.

E Ejaculatio praecox. Ó, bocsi, nem ezt akartam mondani.  
Ne hagyj kettesben Potterrel!

P Késő. (_el_.)

J Hát, Evans, kettesben maradtunk, ez a sors akarata.   
Evans?...

(_Körülnéz az üres előcsarnokban. _)

A francba. 

_**A következő rész szereplői: a Tekergők**_


	3. I felvonás, III szín

**I. FELVONÁS**

III. SZÍN

****

SZEREPLŐK:

James Potter, hivatásos párna- és lepedővirtuóz  
**Sirius Black**, ugyanabból a műfajból; szobatárs  
**Remus Lupin**, ő maximum csak zongorán játszik  
**Peter Pettigrew**, félénk fiú  
És még: statiszták, bohócok és áldozatok arzenálja (a háttérben maradnak)

J Nem értem, mit eszik rajta.

S Jó esetben kevés élő húst hagy.

J Ez nem vicc: ott álltak a nagyterem előtt, és **beszélgettek!**

S Pedig elég viccesen hangzik.

R James arra próbál utalni, hogy Perselustól még ez is szokatlan.

J James arra próbál utalni, hogy nyírjuk ki Pipogyit.

S És Jamesnek sikerült az utalás. Segítsek sereget toborozni?

J Nem szükséges. Puszta kézzel fojtom a tóba.

S Szerintem használj pálcát is. Megtanítsalak örvényt kelteni?

R Az hetedéves anyag. Előre megtanultad?

S Fontosnak ítéltem.

R Milyen meglepő. Gondolom, főbenjáró bűnnek tartjátok, hogy Lily leállt valakivel beszélgetni.

S A beszélgetésből hamar baszélgetés lehet.

J Fogd be, Tapmancs!

S Tapasztalat.

J De nem Pipogyinál. Ő akkor se fektetné meg, ha…

S **Ha**? Ha-ha!

R Szerintem inkább ne dühítsd fel Jamest. Nem hiszem, hogy viccből megy a seprűje felé.

J Elcsépelem a valagad, galád nőtipró!

S Hé! Kit sajnálsz tőlem? Tiffanyt, Melanie-t vagy az ötödik évfolyamot?

R Nem túl tartalmas emberi kapcsolatok.

S Minek olyan?  
**Aú**!

J Meghalsz, kutya!

S Várj; átváltozom.

J Képletesen értettem.

R Nem jött le neki a poén.

S Hupsz.

J Eltört rajtad a seprűm?! Mi a fff…

R Ki ne mondd!

J Fészkes fene!

S Hol itt a fészek?

J Megölöm Pipogyit! Ennek is ő az oka!

R Miatta lett ilyen ellenálló Sirius hátsója?

S Kösz, Holdsáp.

R (_J-hez_) Nem emlékszel, mit mondtak egymásnak? Hátha egy tiédnél fényesebb emberi elme ki tudja következtetni, van-e viszonyuk vagy sem.

J Kedves gesztus tőled, Rém'.

S Bár kissé feleslegesnek tűnik.

R Dehogyis. A legutóbb is csak én jöttem rá, hogy az, ha Lilian mosolyogva azt mondja Alice-nak, hogy **szia**, még nem biztos, hogy tiltott leszbikus kapcsolatban élnek.

S (_felsóhajt_) Pedig milyen szép gondolat volt!

J Jól lelomboztál akkor.

R Mindenekelőtt racionális gondolkodás… Na, mesélj, mit mondtak?

J Én kis pszichológusom.

Nem emlékszem. Azt hiszem, elhallgattak, mire odaértem.

R (_tűnődve_) Ez már baj.

S Hoppá, pajtás. Ez tényleg elég rosszul hangzik.

PP De hát mindenki elhallgat, ha hirtelen odamész hozzá! Rádnéznek és izé.

S Elpirulnak.

J Pipogyi nem.

S Hiányolod?

J Nem állna jól neki.

R Ő inkább elfutni szokott, ha jól emlékszem.

S Nem csodálom. Ha James közeledik, az ellenség fut. 

Ha James gyorsan közeledik, az ellenség gyorsan fut.

Ha pedig Jamie még gyorsabban közeledik…

J (_bizonytalanul_)…még gyorsabban futnak?

S (_elégedetten_) Ráéreztél az ízére.

R Ez fárasztó.

J Mit tanácsolsz, mit csináljak?

R Gyere velem bűbájtan órára.

J Az idő nem alkalmas a randikérésekre, Holdsáp drága.

R Nagy kár. Akkor egy igazolatlannal többed lesz, mert Flitwick nem szereti, ha visszautasítják.

S Slughorn sem… Tényleg, lehet, hogy Evans vele is?...

J Fogd be.

S De akkor Pipogyi is. Ejha. Egy tanár egy klubnyi diákkal…

R Sirius…

S Egyszer engem is elhívhatna…

J & R Sirius!!

S Persze nem Slughorn miatt mennék…

PP Ki gondolta volna.

S Te biztos nem.

R Szállj le Peterről! Állandóan őt szekálod!

S Gondolatban még mindig Slughorn partiján izélgetem Miss Hogyishívjákot, szóval ilyesmivel igazán nem vádolhatsz.

J Nem is rossz ötlet.

S Ugye? Álmodozzunk együtt.

J A fenét! Belógni a partira! Evans is ott lesz…

S Meg Pipogyi is… Ahh…

J Jól vagy, haver?

S Ez irónia akart lenni.

R Nem áll jól neked.

S Nekem minden jól áll.

R Csak fenn ne akadjon a fogason. A klubhelyiségben elég alacsonyan vannak.

S Ha-ha, Holdsáp.

R Ha-ha, Tapmancs.

S Ez a legújabb viccem, tetszik?

R Kímélj, ó istenem…

S Jobb, mint a vasorrú bábás anekdota.

R …_kisebb csapásokat…_

S Vagy azt még nem meséltem el?

R …_vagy örök nyugalmat. _

J Nesze neked nyugalom!  
…

R Ha fejbe vágsz, attól még nem lesz jobb.

J De nekem jólesett.

R Magánügy. Az ilyesmit ne velem intézd.

J Jut eszembe. Bűbájtan a Mardekárral.

PP Ez az élvezetről jutott eszedbe? (_tovább rágcsálja a szendvicsét_)

J Perverz vagyok.

S Jézusom! És **mellettem** alszik!

J Reszkess, Tapmancs, ha jön az éjszaka.

S Dü-dü-dü. Már most rázkódom. De legalább nem az ágyam teszi ezt.

J Alattunk.

S Csak alattad teheti, mert én elbújok valahol máshol.

J Mondjuk az enyémben.

R Ja. Csak annyi történik, hogy ágyat cseréltek, nagyokosok.

J Imádlak, Holdsáp! Te mindig megmondod a frankót!

R Darabja két sarló.

S Én gazdag vagyok.

R Én is.

PP (_tele szájjal_) Én meg neked adom James seprűjét.

J Ami eltörött?

S Rajtam?

R Elfogadom.

J Meg tudod javítani?!

R Csak ha az enyém.

S Biztos, hogy jó házba kerültél?

R Kételkedsz a Griffendél **jó** természetében?

S Inkább a tiédben.

PP Srácok, elkéstünk!

J Mi? Hol? Evans?

PP Bűbájtan.

J Oh. A rideg valóság.

S Öljük meg a hírhozót.

PP Ne, ne!

S Miért ne?

PP Mert én vagyok az.

S (_vigyorogva_) Micsoda önérdek-vezérelt ember.

J És egyben a túlélési stratégiák zseniális professzora is.

R Igazi bajnok.

J Cserkééész!

PP Csak ezt ne. Mugliismeret. Elvesztem. 

_**A következő rész tartalma: bűbájtan a Mardekárral. Testközeli élmények.**_


	4. I felvonás, IV szín

**I. FELVONÁS**

**IV. SZÍN******

HELYSZÍN: bűbájtanterem.

****

SZEREPLŐK: 

Perselus Piton  
Lilian Evans  
James Potter  
Filius Flitwick, _professzor_

P Sikeresen leráztuk.

E Soha jobb csapatmunkát.

P Ha mindig velem lennél, egy idő után téged is megutálna. Lehet, hogy ez számodra pozitív…

E Ez ajánlat volt?

P Nem. Kínálat.

E Ohh. Hát inkább bújok majd a kőszörnyek mögé.

P Milyen megtisztelő.

(_Végignéznek az üres helyeken. _)

E Nem ülök melléd.

P Most meglepődtem.

E Alice már vár.

P Látom. Egészen kétségbeesett már Longbottom szájában.

E Őt hagyd ki ebből.

P _Miből_? Ő itt a főszereplő. Vagyis _ott. _

E Féltékeny vagy?

P _Kire_?

E Ez számodra kérdés? Hm. Ízlések és pofonok.

P Neked tényleg megártott a Szombati Boszorkány.

E Biztosan. Pedig csak egyszer láttam a címlapját.

P És azóta se csuktad be.

E Ha bejön Flitwick, ezt abba kell hagynunk.

P Nagyobb perverzitásokat is látott már.

E Honnan tudod?

P (_cinikusan_) Naplót ír róla.

E És biztos a te kezedbe nyomja lefekvés után.

P Ez most rosszul hangzott.

E Számodra minden. _Káma Szútra_ szakkörre jársz?

P Én **vezetem.**

E Ó. Bocs.

P (_elutasítóan_) Nincs tagfelvétel.

E Milyen ciki. Akkor egyedül kell maradnod a foglalkozásokon, mióta csak megalapítottad?  
Remélem, utána mindig mosol kezet.

P Tévedtem. Mégis van tagfelvétel. A szád beléphet, mert láthatóan remekül használod.

E Többen mondták már.

P Egyértelmű…

E Nem abban az értelemben, amilyenben te gondolod.

P Honnan tudod, hogyan gondolom?

E A képedre van írva.

P Milyen kínos. A képemre van írva, hogy **Ó, Evans, remekül oboázol?**

E Ne ilyen hangosan!

P _Oppá. _

E Szerinted Potter meghallotta?

P Nagyon errefelé nézeget…

E De az lehet a káros kisugárzásod miatt is.

P Vagy a tiéd miatt. Számára minden mozdulatod azt kiáltja, hogy ,,**Gyere ide!!**" Nem lesz ez így jó. Arrébb ülök.

E Engem meg Alice vár.

P Ja. Azért nincs már mellette üres hely. És ahogy innen látom, **benne** sincs.

E Oda nem is szándékoztam letoborozni.

P És mi van a virgonc lányestékkel egy pohár mézbor mellett?

E Csak pletyka.

P Kár. 

E A griffendéles lányok nem szórakoznak ilyesmivel. Mondd meg a többi fiúnak is.

P A mardekáros fiúk pedig nem alapítottak _üzenetközvetítő szolgálatot. _

E Ki beszél itt **róluk**?

P Nemi identitásomat sújtottad a porba.

E Ó. Bocs.

P Mondd még egyszer.

E Ki beszél itt róluk?

P A ,,bocs"-ra gondoltam.

E Abból nincs több.

P Ez a hátralevő életedre nézve elég kellemetlen.

E Idővel újratermelődik.

P Ez emlékeztet engem valamire…

E Van néhány sejtésem.

A következő ülésen említsd meg, hogy visszautasítottam a tagságot.

P Nem szoktam magamban beszélni.

E Elárultad magad.

P Csakis és kizárólag a te érdekedben.   
Hogy nehogy azt hidd, működnek Roxfortban tiltott-titkos egyletek.

E Gondolod, hogy az én hitem ér valamit?

P Jelen esetben elég sokat. Ki tudja, hány embernek terjesztenéd el.

E Csakis a szűkebb baráti körömnek.

P Ami ezután szépen kitágulna.

E Pfuj!

P Ahh.

E Rosszabb vagy, mint…

P Ki ne mondd!

E Kellett nekem emlegetni.

J Megzavartam valamit?

E Igen. Az eddig békés és nyugodt életemet.

J Tehát Pipogyi nem izgatott fel eléggé?

E Már te is kezded?!

J Miért, még ki rontott meg ma?

E _Anyám…_

J Jó perverz kapcsolat lehet.

E A szüleimről csak szállj le, Potter! Ha a tieid aranyban dúskálnak is…

P A _tieid_ vígan turkálnak a sárban…

E Te is fogd be! Hová kerültem?!

P …és kincset érő növényeket nevelgetnek benne.

J Mit beszélsz, Pipogyusz? Meg akarsz halni?

P Ez egy bók volt, Evans.

E Á, értem már. El akarod csavarni a fejem.

P Inkább le.

J Oké, ez túlságosan sok az én ártatlan gyermeki lelkivilágomnak. _Capitulatus!_

P Hát ez nagyon fájt.

J Az fog, amit ezután kapsz. Imádkozz, hogy ne a tulajdon pálcádat dugjam fel a seggedbe!

P Hanem mit?

E Basszus.

P Sajnálom, Potter, de bejött Flitwick papa, és mint tudod, ő nem bírja az erőszakos megnyilvánulásokat. Add vissza, vagy beárullak.

J Jé, ez a legújabb menőzési sablonmondat a Mardekárban? **Add vissza, vagy beárullak**? Mi erről már elsős korunkban leszoktunk.

P Látszik. Azóta uralkodik nálatok fejetlenség.

FLITWICK PROF. Üljetek le, gyerekek!

P (_halkan sziszegve_) Add már vissza a pálcám!

J **Nem**!

P Rohadék!

J Kapd be!

E Kapd be te!

J Micsoda?!

FLITWICK PROF. Csend legyen! Mr Potter, legyen szíves végre helyet foglalni. A mai órán a (…)

E Látod, mit tettél? Most kénytelenek vagyunk egymás mellett ülni mind a hárman!

P Te ülsz középen, Evans.

E Még mit nem!

P Csak megállapítottam, ami már nyilvánvaló.

E A fenébe, tényleg! Menj arrébb, Piton! Cseréljünk helyet.

P Idézek egy nagy embertől: _Még mit nem! _

J Most rajtam veszekedtek? Ez tetszik.

P Nem abban az értelemben, ahogy szeretnéd, Potter.

E És add vissza neki a pálcáját.

J Szeretnéd… _Szeretnéd?! _

E Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem bánnám.

J Nade miért?...

E Jobban tetszene, ha egymást átkoznátok halálra, mint ha csak te Pitont.

P Ah, kösz.

E Nincs mit. Jöttem eggyel a tagfelvétel miatt.

J Mi?

E Semmi.

J Szórakoztok velem?

P Jó ideje.

(_rövid szünet…_)

És szedd le rólam ezt a Carbunculust, vagy megbánod.

E Nos, Potter?

J Szedd le te, ha úgy odavagy érte.

E Ő téged kért meg.

P Ne beszéljetek rólam úgy, mintha már meghaltam volna. Valaki vegye le rólam, Pottert meg úgyis kinyírom egyszer.

J Minden éjjel erről álmodozol?

P Csak minden másodikon.

J Szintúgy.

P Kissé szuicid, nemdebár?

J Én a te meggyilkolásodról ábrándozom, nem a sajátomról, fafej.

E (_gúnyosan_) És rólam ki álmodozik?

J Szintén én.

P Nahát, belefér még az esti programodba?

E Finite.

P Ezt miért kaptam?

E A nevemben gúnyolódtál Potterrel, ez megért egy finitét.

J Ó, a kis álnok.  
Nem baj, legfeljebb majd újra ráküldök valami jót.

P Azt merészeld, Potter. Éppen elég már az is, hogy miattad kihagyok egy egész bűbájtan órát.

J Már mért hagynád ki? Itt ülsz a teremben.

P Ugye te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy egy pillanatra is megszűnök téged figyelni, és ránézek Flitwickre? Még csak az kéne, hogy…

E Hogy aljasul megátkozd, mint a múltkor!

J Nahát. Jogi képviselőd is van?

E Mindent és mindenkit megvédek, Potter, akinek igaza van, főleg a bunkó tuskóktól.

J Akarod mondani, a bunkó tuskó**kat.**

E Akarom mondani, a bunkó tuskók**tól.**

J Kat!

E Tól!

J Kat!

P Ó, kíméljetek meg ettől.

J Különben mi lesz?

P Méghogy leszoktatok az elsős szintű mondatokról. A ,, _Különben mi lesz_?" nem rémlik fel gyermekkorodból véletlenül?

J Még mindig jobb, mint ami a te _gyermekkorodból_ rémlik fel, ha jól sejtem.

P Mit tudsz te az én gyerekkoromról?

J Sokat vertek és keveset beszéltek hozzád.

P ??

J Attól vagy ilyen lelkibeteg tuskó…

E Ezt azonnal hagyd abba, Potter.

P Nem kell megvédened, Evans! Nem vagyok a kisfiad! Igen, Potter, nem dúskálok a jó emlékekben, mint te, viszont én…

J Na?

P (_kétségbeesetten_)…tovább fogok élni!  
(_Félre_:) Hoppá.

J Ezt meg hogy értsem, ultrahang-nyelvű?

P Előbb-utóbb visszahull rád minden, amit mondtál vagy tettél, és én ott leszek, hogy gyönyörködjek benne!

E Az egy másik regény. _A bosszúálló istenség_, vagy valami hasonló a címe.

P Mi?

E Ejha, nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer kicsikarok belőled egy ilyen hihetetlenül értelmes mondatot!

P Kapd be, Evans.

J Hogy mondtad?

P Önként jelentkezel? Nem neked mondtam.

J Szállj le Lilianről, különben…

P Már megint a jó öreg gyerekkor?

J Fogd be a pofád, Pipogyusz, különben kiplakátolom vele fél Roxfortot.

P A tiéddel ellentétben az én pofám nem nőtt akkorára, hogy ezt megtehesd vele.

J Ne aggódj, segítek majd kitágítani. Kezdetnek belelépek…

P Inkább keress magadnak egy szimpatikus tócsát.

J Félsz, mi?

P Igen. _Rettegek… _

J No para, amint vége az órának, megkapod, ami jár.

P Kétlem, hogy neked kellene átadnod nekem azt az egymillió fon… galleont.

E Csendesebben, fiúk, én megpróbálok figyelni!

P Potter könyökével az oldaladban ez elég érdekes lesz.

E Ez Potter könyöke? Azt hittem, a szék nyom.

P Zseniális következtetés.

J Kösz, hogy lelepleztél, Pipogyusz.

P Rám mindig számíthatsz, Potter, örülök, ha lebuksz.

E Menj arrébb!

J Naná, hogy kiessek a padból. Távozz, Sátán!

P Ez megháborodott.

E Magam is azt hiszem.

J Csak vicceltem.

E Az ilyesmin a barátaid nevetni szoktak?

J Hát… igen.

P Látszik rajtuk.

J A tieiden viszont nem sok minden látszik. Ó. Talán _láthatatlanok_?!

P Hülye Griffendél!

J & E Mi?!

P **Ti**!

J Ezt mi is mondhatnánk…

P (_közbevág_) Hát mondjátok! Skandáljuk együtt! Hülye Griffendél! Hülye Griffendél!

E (_maga elé_) Ez is megháborodott.

J Hülye Mardekár! Hülye Mardekár!

E Már te is kezded? Azt hittem, másodikban felhagytatok ezzel a játékkal!

J De mami, Pipogyusz kezdte!

P És különben is, ez a kedvenc játékunk, mióta megláttuk egymást.

J Nem is, nekem az, mikor mindenki rajtad röhög.

P Az én kedvenc játékomat iskola után fogjuk eljátszani, Potter, és csak **egyszer**. 

J Hűha. Ilyen súlyos? Ki vele, megteszel bájitaltan-segédednek és rámrobbantod az üstöd?

P Még annál is élvezetesebb lesz.

E Elég a sejtelmes célzásokból. Piton, mi folyik itt?

P Titok, Evans.

J A titkok nem folynak, hanem… hm, valami költői…

P (_gúnyosan_) Nyirkos kövekként ékelődnek a szívünkbe. (_Evanshoz_) Miért akarod tudni?

E Épp eleget célozgattál már ahhoz, hogy érdekeljen a dolog.

P Később, Evans. Később…

E Később már késő lesz.

J Miről pusmogtok?

E Hogy ne hajolj így bele a képembe, arról.

J Velem is suttogj egy kicsit, Lilian!

E (_a fülébe suttogva_) Fogd be, Potter.

J Le akarsz lombozni?

E Hát…

P Addig majd én hajrá-Evans feliratú transzparenseket gyártok.

E Megható, ahogy növekszik a rajongói táborom.

P Ha állást kell foglalnom ebben a padban, mindenképp melletted állok.

Bár nem hinném, hogy ez részemről sokat jelent, hisz Potter ellenében egy sikítószellemnek is igazat adnék.

E Azért értékelem az igyekezetedet.

J Én nem.

E Ugyan, mit tudsz te értékelni?

J Határtalan szépségedet.

P (_felszisszen_) Ez erős volt.

E Kössz…

P Úgy értem, csúnya dolog az irónia, Potter.

J Ezért nem szoktam élni vele. Evans, gyere ki velem óriáspolipot etetni! Elszakadni a jelen transzcendenstől, idegen kontextusokat felfedezni, és testi ismeretségbe zuhanni egy pihegő tölgy ölén…

P & E **He**?!

P Potter… ez fájt. Komolyan.

E A belső szerveim máris egy másik transzcendensben vannak.

J Rögtön követlek, édesem…

E Úgy érzem, a gyomrom ért oda először…

P Tarts ki, Evans, még huszonhárom perc…

E Ó istenem.  
(_szünet_)  
Én nem bánom, Potter, udvarolj, csak izé… tégy úgy, mintha nem nekem tennéd.

J Pipogyinak?!

P Hé! Rólam le lehet szállni!

J Azt lesheted, mikor fekszem rád.

P Biztos, hogy nem ebben a transzcendensben lesz.

J Még egy másikban sem.

P Én is erre tippelek, de kicsit se bánt.

J Ebben egyetértünk.

P Sok minden másban is. Mindketten undorítónak találjuk a másikat.

J Nem, én nem **talállak** undorítónak, te csak szimplán az _vagy. _

P Már vártam ezt a pompás lecsapást. Zsenialitásod még mindig a régi; bár új lenne!

J Nem cserélem fel máséra, hiába ajánlgatod.

E Gratulálok, fiúk. Kerek két mondatot le tudtam írni az óra anyagából. Szuperek vagytok.

P Hm.

J Öhm-öhm.

E Most mindjárt elkezdtek dudorászni, jelezve, hogy nem ti voltatok?

Akkor ki beszélt hülyeségeket?

J & P (_a másikra mutat Lilyn keresztül_) Ő.

E Remek. Mindketten engem okoltok?  
(_csend_)  
Remek.

P Végül is miattad ragadtam itt.

J Én is. Bármennyire fáj, Evans, ez a te köröd. Engem is csodás természeted marasztalt itt.

P Engem nem az.

E A szexuális utalásokat kérjük mellőzni!

P Nem én kezdtem.

E És nem én folytattam.

J És nem én értem…

(_Evans hirtelen összerándul. _)

E Oké. **Ki nyúlt hozzám?!**

J Az attól függ, mikor.

P Adj fel egy hirdetést, Evans. Vagy tedd ki körkérdésnek a nagyteremi faliújságra.

E Nicsak, ki beszél, Bárkinek Bármit Kikeverek uraság.

P Arra a szolgáltatásra csak a házamon belül vagyok hajlandó.

J Mérgeket vállalsz?

P Neked?... Igen.

J Talán elkedvetlenedsz ettől, de nem magamon fogom használni.

P Ajánlatom ebben az esetben semmissé válik.

J Francba.

E Ki fogott meg megint?!

P Feltűnési viszketegség, Evans?

J Vagy csak szimplán viszket…?

E Ez nem vicces. Tudom, hogy te voltál, Potter. Hagyd békén a lábam!

J Mért én?

E Mért te hagyjad békén? **Mindketten** hagyjátok békén!

P Legalább nem diszkriminál.

J (_gyanakvó hangon_) Te voltál, Pipogyi?

P Szeretnéd rám kenni, mi?

J (_nekiugrik_) Te szemét! Fogdosod a…

E Potter!

FLITWICK PROF. Nade fiatalurak!

P Idióta, elmebeteg járványszökevény, hogy mért nem vitt el a gyermekkori paralízis?! (_alul_)

J Ha már itt járunk, lombikszökevény, _ultrahangú-párszapofájú bőregér_, hogy mért nem vitt el a mumus! (_ül P. mellkasán és üti_)

P Te pestislehelet, még a sértéseid is idióták!

J Te beszélsz, gondolj vissza az előző mondatodra!

P (_komolyan, FLITWICKhez_) Elnézést, tanár úr.

(_J. is ránéz FLITWICK PROF.-ra.) (P hirtelen visszaüt_)

J Auuu! Aljas szemétláda!

P Nicsak, ki beszél?

FLITWICK PROF. **Én**! Szaktanári intő mindkettőjüknek!

J (_halkan_) Még nem öregedett ki eléggé az öreg…

E (_szemrehányóan suttogva_) Melletted nem is fog, rögtön sírba viszed.

P (_hangosan kiabálva_) Valaki szedje le rólam Pottert!

J Ja… Bocs. (_nem mozdul_)

FLITWICK PROF. Potter! Ne molesztálja a társait!

J Molesztálni, **ezt**?... De tanár úr, akkor Evanson ülnék!

E (_hátba rúgja_) 

J Úgy értem… izé, senkin. Vagyis de, csak Evans nem akarja hallani.

P Ne most tarts magadról lélektani elemzést, szállj le rólam! Kezd bevérezni a bal tüdőm.

J Kit érdekel?

P Segítség!

FLITWICK PROF. Potter! Büntetőmunka! Büntetőmunka mindhármuknak!

P & J & E KÓRUSBAN Miért?

FLITWICK PROF. Még kérdik?

A KÓRUS Hát…

FLITWICK PROF. Na azért. És most térjünk vissza a tananyagra.

E Tanár úr!

FLITWICK PROF. & J Igen, Evans?

E (_J-re rá sem hederítve_) Én csak hátba rúgtam Pottert.

FLITWICK PROF. Igen, kisasszony, ez a dolog nyitja.

E De indokolt lépés volt! Épp meggyilkolni készült egy társát, ráadásul flörtölni próbált velem!

FLITWICK PROF. Melyik a rosszabb, Miss Evans?

E Kétségtelenül az utóbbi.

P (_maga elé_) _Kétségtelenül…_

FLITWICK PROF. Sajnálom, kisasszony. Lehetséges, hogy az Ön számára indokoltnak tűnt a testi sértés, de én nem tudom elnézni. Mindhárman büntetőmunkát kapnak.

P De tanár úr…

FLITWICK PROF. (_felsóhajt_) IGEN, Mr Piton?

P Potter nekem ugrott.

FLITWICK PROF. _Láttam_, Mr Piton.

P Vagyis engem nem terhel semmilyen felelősség.

FLITWICK PROF. Valamit csak tett, Piton, hogy a padszomszédja így rátámadt.

P Semmi különöset. De tényleg.

J Nem is! 

FLITWICK PROF. (_szemforgatva_) Ki vele, Mr Potter. Úgyis csak két percünk maradt az órából. Mi volt a problémája?

J Piton molesztálta Miss Evanst.

P & E A fenét.

FLITWICK PROF. (_sajnálkozva_) Egyedül maradt a véleményével, Mr Potter.

J (_csalódottan_) Árulás.

P Milyen szomorú.

J Fogd be!

P _Borzasztóóan_ sajnálom ezt a félreértést, Potter…

J Látja, tanár úr?

FLITWICK PROF. Sajnálom, Mr Piton, de a barátjának igaza van. Ön egy kissé dühítő.

P A _barátomnak_?... (_kis híján lefordul a székről_)

J (_elégedetten_) Touchet.

E (_rezignáltan_) Azt hiszem, sikerült elrontanotok a hétvégémet. 

_**A következő fejezet szereplői: Lucius MALFOY, Bellatrix BLACK és Perselus PITON**_


	5. II felvonás, I szín

**II. FELVONÁS**

I. SZÍN

****

SZEREPLŐK:

**Lucius MALFOY, **hetedéves diák, hajtó (L)

**Bellatrix BLACK, **hetedéves diáklány, terelő (BB)

**Perselus PITON, **hatodéves diák, fogó (P)

_**SZÍN: a kviddicsöltöző. Külön kis épület a pálya közvetlen közelében. Hosszú, magas támlájú padok foglalják el beépített fogasokkal kétoldalt a falakat. Az ezekre merőleges oldalak szabadok; az egyiken két apró, magasra vágott ablak, a másikon lévő ajtóból nyílik a zuhanyzó. A kivezető ajtó a padok mentén futó falon helyezkedik el.**_

Lucius (L) és Bellatrix (BB) a helyiségben állnak. Bella a talárját gombolja, a fiú mellette áll és beszél. Belép Perselus. Hirtelen mindketten elhallgatnak. Szünet.  


L (_gunyorosan_) Na hogy van a mi kedvenc kiskorúnk?

P Inkább sírba viszi ezt a titkot.

BB Cuccot nem hoztál? Vagy csak minket nézel ma?

P (_borúsan_) Ma nem öltözöm át.

BB Tehát tényleg csak minket nézni jöttél... öltözés _közben_ legalább?

L Ne légy öntelt, Bella. Ki mondta, hogy Te érdekled?

P Áldottak a te izmaid, Lucius, de tényleg csak beköszönni jöttem. Ma nem játszhatok.

L Gyakorlat teszi a mestert. Még a bájitalmestert is, szóval edzened kell! (_hanyagul felveti a lábát a padra, és nekiáll lehúzni a cipőjét; félhangosan: _) Hajjaj, milyen megalázó tud ez lenni manó nélkül... fránya Roxfort...

BB Már miért ne játszanál?! Megmondtuk, az a múltkori volt az utolsó eset! Többé nem tanulhatsz edzés helyett!

P Ez most egészen más természetű ügy. Büntetőmunkám lesz.

L Mi a fenét tudtál te csinálni a Halloween-bál utáni első tanítási napon? Lehánytad a tanári asztalt?

P (_rezignáltan_) Majdnem. Összeverekedtem Potterrel.

(_Bellatrix és Lucius pár másodpercre megmerevedik öltözés közben. _)

BB (_tűnődve_) Hát... anyagi halmazát tekintve tényleg hasonlít a két dolog...

P Nekem mondod?...

L Ez akkor sem mentség. Nem hanyagolhatod többé az edzéseket; Potter így is mindig lefőz!

BB ...kivéve bájitaltanon...

L Hanyagoljuk a szóélceket. (_Bellatrix sértődötten fúj egyet. _) Tehát?

P (_rosszat sejtve_) Tehát?

L Mivel tudod ellensúlyozni ezt a minket ért megrázkódtatást?

P Újabb ürügy a...

L Kérlek, az ürügyek még a csalásnál is hasznosabb találmányok. Vagy talán nem létfontosságú a _casus belli_? Hogy irtanánk ki bármely népet is egy jó kis koholt indok nélkül?

BB Már megint politizálsz.

L Vedd életfilozófiának.

P Nem látom be, miért kéne engesztelési ajándékkal szolgálnom. Elvégre levonattam a Griffendéltől vagy húsz pontot, miután kiprovokáltam Pottertől egy arisztokratikus monoklit.

L De gondolom, mi is szegényebbek lettünk húsz ponttal.

(_félre: _) Khm... ,,szegényebbek"... (_elnézően mosolyog; összenéznek Bellatrixszal_)

P Amiből a következő órán rögtön vissza is szereztem tizenötöt.

BB Engedj tippelni, mi volt a következő órád.

P Hát nem mágiaismeret.

L (_nagyvonalúan_) Szerezz vajsört a szombati partira, és meg van bocsátva a mulasztás.

P Dehát az lehetetlen! Hogy másszak le ilyenkor Roxmortsba?

L Ez benne az érdekes. Elvégre mitől lenne büntetés számodra egyszerűen csak kipengetni pár aranyat frissítőre? A mi megbocsátásunkért küzdeni kell.

BB Bár úgy hallottam, egyeseknek már az anyagi vonzat is megterhelő tud lenni... ó, szegény Hugrabug szakosztály! (_felkacag_)

P Nem keveredem újabb bajba csak azért, hogy az előzőből kimásszak. Mit gondolsz, hány edzést fogok kihagyni, ha útban Roxmorts felé elkapnak és kicsapnak?

L Legfeljebb kettőt. Utána kiírunk egy újabb válogatást a fogói posztra, és már nem fogsz hiányozni.

P (_fúj egyet, és lassan lehorgasztja a fejét_) Remek.

L Talán indulnod kellene. Ugye nem akarod lekésni azt a büntetőmunkát?

P Ha ellógom és mégis edzek, nem kell mennem szombaton?

L Ez magától értetődik, kedves barátom. De fájdalom!, akkor pontlevonás sújtja a házunkat, mert **odafönn** nem tűrik az ilyen mulasztást. Tehát a Mardekár érdekében _ideje lenne indulnod. _

P (_fanyar hangon_) A magam érdekében pedig maradnom kellene.

L Minden paradoxon csodás a maga nemében.

BB Neked minden paradoxon, ha van benne egy kis ellentét. Nem mondom, hogy kellemetlenül sznob vagy, Lucikám, de...

L ,,Kellemetlenül"? Csak olyan ember számára lehet bárki is ,,kellemetlenül" sznob, aki maga nem nemes!

BB Ezzel akartam volna folytatni. Hogy, bár az vagy, engem ez a legkevésbé sem zavar.

L Ellentétben a mi kedves Perselusunkkal. Nos, választ adsz még ma, vagy küldjek tanácsbaglyot?

P Inkább elkerülném a hivatalos pecsétet.

L (_unottan_) Dann? Áh, mit is foglalkozom ezzel! Még fel kell próbálnom az új mezt. (_Bellához; hanyagul_) Szerinted különbözik valamiben az előzőtől?

BB Nem igazán. Hacsak... (_gyanakodva_) Jóval drágább volt, mi?

L Jó nevelést kaptál.

BB Van ennek valami értelme? Mi a francnak rendeltél még egyet, ha jó volt az előző is?

L Hogy nagyobb helyet foglaljak el a csapat öltözőszekrényében. Tekintélyt parancsoló megoldás, nemde? Bár... itt mintha különbözne kicsit a szabása... (_forgolódik, nézegeti magát az ablakos falra bűvölt tükörben_)

P Akkor... én...

L Á, mégiscsak rátette azt a vékony aranyhímzést! Pedig mondtam, hogy az talán túlzás lenne...

P (felsóhajt) ... megyek. Minek is tépem itt a szám? (el.)

**Húsz perc múlva:**

BB Jé!... Perselus elment.

L _Ki_? Ó. Mit gondolsz, ha rendelek még ebből az anyagból, (...)

**Öt perc és két kiselőadás múlva:**

L Nahát, nahát! Hogy éppen itt találkozunk újra!

P Állítólag ide még a király is gyalog jár. De **te** biztosan repültél.

L Te fogsz, Perselus, ha elbaltázod ezt az utolsó lehetőségedet a csapatnál. Komolyan beszéltem. Nem tűrhetjük a tökéletlen játékot.

P Tökéletlen alatt azt érted: _bármi, ami nem Potter? _

(_kis szünet_)

P Sajnálom azt a múltkori cikeszt, de...

L Látod, ez lényeges különbség köztünk. Te a cikeszt sajnálod, én _téged. _

P Örömest posztot cserélnék veled, ha esetleg rádtörne a bizonyítási vágy.

L Nekem nem kell bizonyítanom. (_visszagombolja a talárját_) További jó szórakozást.

P A piszoárhasználat egyelőre nem tartozik a szórakozásaim közé.

L Akkor jobb, ha hozzászoksz. Lehet, hogy egyszer még eljön ez az idő is.

P Imponáló az őszinteséged.

L Az emberek általában szeretnek azért, mert kegyetlen vagyok. Talán így biztonságérzetet ad nekik a tudat, hogy... (_távolodtában hátrasusog_) **még egy hiba, és kinyuvasztom őket. **Nincs bizonytalan várakozási idő.

P (_rezignáltan maga elé_) Már megint túl sok Oscar Wilde-ot olvasott... 

_**A következő rész szereplői: Lily EVANS, Filius FLITWICK, Perselus PITON, James POTTER, Hieronymus WOTTON**_


	6. II felvonás, II szín

**II. FELVONÁS, II. SZÍN**

****

_**Ugyanaz a pénteki nap, tíz perccel a Luciusszal való interakció után. **_

****

HELYSZÍN: a bűbájtanterem.

SZEREPLŐK:

Lillian EVANS, _**hatodéves diák**_ (Mugliismeret munkafüzet I., 23. oldal, 1. fejezet, dia: mugli vetítőeszközök tartozéka. Tsz. diák, különösebb ragozása nincs; nem helyes alak a diakat és a diaráma)

**Filius FLITWICK, **_**sokadéves tanár**_****

Perselus PITON, _**hatodéves diák**_ (De többnek néz ki... Minimum szellemnek)

**James POTTER, **_**hatodéhes diák**_ (Black elette a tízóraiját)

**Hieronymus WOTTON, **_**harmadéves diák**_ (Róla nem tudunk semmit.)

FLITWICK Na, kedveseim, itt az ideje, hogy letöltsétek a büntetéseteket. Nem akartam Frics úrra bízni, így is épp elég baja van mostanság.

POTTER (_suttogva_) Ja, bolhairtót keresgél a macskájának.

FLITWICK Legjobb lesz, ha először a padokat sikáljátok le, aztán majd meglátjuk.

WOTTON Tanár úr, nem lehetne valami társadalmilag hasznosabb tevékenységet?...

PITON Mondjuk fojtsd vízbe magad.

FLITWICK Mr Piton, ön a saját háztársaival sincs jó viszonyban?

PITON Ő az a srác, aki folyton elfoglalja a kandalló melletti kanapét.

FLITWICK Á. Mindent értek. Nos, munkára fel!

EVANS Tanár úr, nem kaphatnánk egy rongyot?

PITON Négyet.

POTTER Téged úgysem zavar, ha a kezeddel kell csinálnod valamit, nem?

PITON Ha megint a legújabb szériájú barátnőddel akarsz dicsekedni, nem jó közegben teszed.

FLITWICK (_visszatér a raktárból_) Tessék, mindenki kap egyet-egyet, hogy örüljetek. 

POTTER Juhú!

PITON Talán ennyire mégse. 

_**(FLITWICK leül a távolinak tűnő tanári asztalhoz, és nekiáll újságot olvasni.)**_

EVANS (_fitymálóan_) Félsz, hogy lekopik a kezed, Potter?

PITON Ne kezdd te is, Evans.

WOTTON Szó nélkül nem lehet törölgetni?

PITON Téged senki se kérdezett... mint mindig.

EVANS Hogy érted?

PITON Soha életében még senkit sem érdekelt a mondanivalója.

WOTTON Ezt azért megcáfolnám.

PITON Anyukád nem számít.

WOTTON Nincs anyám.

PITON Akkor meg hogy a fenébe akartad megcáfolni?

EVANS Nade Piton... Ezt azért mégse.

PITON Szíve joga, hogy árva legyen. Miért kéne sajnálnom érte?

POTTER Az a te nagy szíved, Piton... Minden másod is ilyen nagy?

EVANS Tényleg csend legyen.

WOTTON Végre valaki egyetért velem.

PITON Kivételes eset.

WOTTON Nem igaz, a múltkor is egyetértettél.

PITON Persze, hogy beleegyeztem Crak elkábításába, zengett a horkolásától az egész klubhelyiség!

WOTTON Pszt! Műhelytitkokat a griffesek előtt?

PITON Ki volt a gólyaavatód? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem Lucius! Ő mindig megtanítja az újoncokat az idősebbek tiszteletére.

WOTTON Tisztelem is őket. Csak nálam az idősek Binnsnél kezdődnek.

POTTER Hát akkor esélyed sincs a tiszteletére, Pipogyusz. Igazán, mélyen sajnálom. _(Műkönnyeket ejt.) _

PITON Téged sose ütnek le?

POTTER Hát meglepődnék.

EVANS Én néha le szoktam...

WOTTON Fúj!!

EVANS Mármint ütni!

PITON Rá se ránts, Evans, sikerült kifognod az egyetlen abnormális mardekárost.

WOTTON A rángatás is kellően asszociatív...

EVANS De nem egy tizennégy évesnek.

WOTTON Három.

EVANS De nem egy három évesnek.

WOTTON Ha-ha.

POTTER _(röhögőgörcsöt kap) _

PITON Részvétem, Evans. _(Hozzávágja a rongyát James fejéhez.) _

EVANS Inkább a szájába kellett volna tömnöd.

WOTTON Hmmm...

PITON & EVANS: Kuss!

WOTTON Ez is bizonyítja, hogy... _(végigsimítja a rongyával a padot) _még... _(megint egy dörzsölés) _nem... _(még egy) _vagytok... _(és még egy)_ elég idősek. _(Kimerülten megáll.) _

PITON A kritizálást önmagadnál kezdd. Például azzal, hogy felméred, kiket is provokálsz, és mekkora idióta is vagy.

WOTTON Na, kiket?

PITON Egy kellőképpen agyalágyult griffendélest, aki szinte biztos, hogy ebéd közben fog meglepni, hogy bosszút álljon érte; és egy náladnál idősebb mardekárost, aki álmodban.  
Ja és Evanst.

EVANS _(gúnyosan)_ Ja és Evanst. Ez valami mellékes dolog?

PITON Nem ismerlek valami bosszúállónak. Talán mert... _(hirtelen James hátulról a nyakára csavar egy rongyot és nekiáll fojtogatni) _

EVANS Potter, ez debil dolog.

POTTER Tudsz jobbat? Máshol is szoríthatnám, de abba nem halna bele.

PITON Prrsshgrrr...pfffghlghsssz... _(megpróbálja karjaival letaszítani magáról James kezét) _

WOTTON Ne már!

_**(Ránéz FLITWICK-re. A professzor újságot olvas.) **_

WOTTON Még szükség lehet rá!

POTTER Minek?! Hogy még szaporodjon is?

EVANS Miért? Csak neked szabad?

WOTTON Csak ő tud segíteni a bájitaltan házimban!

POTTER Mennyiért?

PITON _Hblgggyhbbb... _

WOTTON Néhány sarlóért.

POTTER Az rablás!

PITON _Háá...hrrááá... _

WOTTON De tuti ötös.

EVANS Azonnal engedd el! Már nem is kapálózik!

POTTER Na és? _(elengedi) _

_**(PITON a nyakához kap és lassan lecsúszik a földre.)**_

FLITWICK Mi folyik ott?

POTTER Piton fontosnak tartja felsikálni a padlót is.

_(súgva) _Nehogy elárulj, Evans!

EVANS Pedig megérdemelnéd. _(letérdel Perselus mellé) _

WOTTON És velem mi lesz?

POTTER Téged is megöljelek?

WOTTON Nem. Mit adsz, hogy ne köpjelek be?

POTTER Jesszus, ez nálatok házbeli szokás?

WOTTON Miért, hány mardekáros zsarolt már meg?

POTTER Nem is számolom már.

EVANS Nézz ide, te idióta! 

_**(Óvatosan végighúzza az ujját Piton nyakán. Azon egy másfél centi vastag csíkban mélyvörös a bőr.) **_

EVANS Teljesen... uhhh...

POTTER ...nyámnyila.

EVANS Hülye bunkó.

POTTER Na meg az is.

WOTTON Még mindig nem egyeztünk meg, úrfi. Látom, ez felér vagy ötven házponttal. Mennyit vagy hajlandó fizetni?

POTTER Ne most, kiskorú!

EVANS Mintha te nem... áh, mindegy. Viszem a gyengélkedőre.

POTTER Ne már, Evans! Akkor kiderül!

EVANS Teszek rá! És fogalmazhatnék csúnyábban is! Menj az utamból, Potter!

_**(Megpróbálja felnyalábolni Perselust.)**_

POTTER Evans, légyszi... ne már... naaaaa... Majd meggyógyul...

EVANS Itt, a földön fekve? Inkább segíts!

POTTER Én hozzá nem nyúlok!

WOTTON _(maga elé) _Agyalágyult griffendélesek.

POTTER Mit mondtál?

WOTTON Agyalágyult griffendélesek!!

FLITWICK Fiatalúr, halkabban, ha kérhetem!... Uramisten! Evans, mit művel?!

_**(Lily abbahagyja a mesterséges lélegeztetést.)**_

POTTER _(döbbenten)_ Evans! Te meg mit...

EVANS Ha figyelnél mugliismereten...

FLITWICK Kisasszony, Mr Piton, tíz pont a házuktól.

WOTTON De tanár úr!

EVANS Flitwick professzor! Meg tudom magyarázni!

PITON Halljuk... _(szaggatottan kifújja a levegőt)_

EVANS Perselus!! Jól vagy?

POTTER Már csak _Perselus_? Hm...

FLITWICK Kíváncsian várom. Ne zsonglőrködjön, Mr Wotton!

_**(Hieronymus a háta mögé ejti a három rongyot.)**_

EVANS Csak megpróbáltam segíteni Pitonon. Rosszul lett és...

PITON ...még rosszabbul.

POTTER Ne mondd, hogy nem esett jól! _(sziszegve) _Aljas dög...

FLITWICK Nem hallom Miss Evanst.

EVANS Még nem tanultunk semmilyen gyógyító bűbájt, tanár úr. Kénytelen voltam a mugli praktikákat bevetni.

FLITWICK Azt akarja mondani, hogy a varázstalanok csókkal gyógyítják az ájulást?

EVANS Diszkriminálja a muglikat, tanár úr? Ez egyfajta lélegeztetés, és igenis működik. Kérdezze meg Vector professzort.

FLITWICK Ő sosem tudott dönteni a mugliismeret és a számmisztika között. Ha véletlen azt tanította, hogy egy-két csók mágikus erővel bír...

EVANS A három a mágikus szám, tanár úr.

FLITWICK Köszönöm, Miss Evans. Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől. _(közelebb jön)_   
Mi a... _(rámered Piton nyakára)_

EVANS Ugye milyen csúnya, tanár úr?

POTTER _(halkan) _Ezt magyarázom évek óta.

WOTTON Ne kritizáld a háztársamat! Ugyanannyi jogunk van létezni, mint neked!

_**(Egymás szemébe bámulnak.)**_

POTTER Nem hiszlek el. Minek véded?

WOTTON Ő itt az egyetlen házambéli, ha nem vetted volna észre.

_**(FLITWICK közben Pitont vizsgálgatja.)**_

POTTER Na és? Ő talán szeret téged?

WOTTON Kit érdekel? Én szeretem őt.

POTTER Jaaaj, ne romantizáljunk! Tudtam én, hogy a kígyók szeretik a _kígyókat_, de legalább ne előttünk...

WOTTON Mintha te nem ölelkeznél a barátoddal minden második nap...

POTTER Te kémkedsz utánam?! Vagyis nem is igaz.

WOTTON Még mindig lefizethetsz, ha akarsz. Tudod...

POTTER _Nem. _

WOTTON Nekem úgy is jó. _(Hangosan: _) Tanár úr! Potter fojtogatta meg így Pitont!

POTTER _(halkan)_ Ja, _így_ értetted... Francba. Azt hittem, magadat akarod eladni.

WOTTON Tanár úr!

FLITWICK Hallottam, Mr Wotton. Potter, fáradjon be velem az irodámba. Beszélnünk kell McGalagony professzorral. Miss Evans, kérem, vigye fel a gyengélkedőre.

PITON Tudok egyedül is... _(a szája elé kapja a kezét)_

POTTER ...hányni.

EVANS Professzor úr, visszakaphatnánk a pálcánkat?

FLITWICK Még csak az kéne, Miss. Hogy ne kézzel, hanem mágiával gyilkolásszák egymást? Jöjjön, Potter. 

_**(James vonakodva követi a folyosóra.)**_

EVANS A fenébe. Egyedül nem bírom el. Segítesz?

WOTTON Persze. PITON _**Ne!**_

EVANS Perselus, fel kell vinnünk, és nincs pálcánk.

PITON Már jól vagyok. _(megpróbál felállni)_

WOTTON _(elkapja)_ Jól vagy a fenét. Gyere, vigyük.

_**(Lily és Hieronymus együtt cipelni kezdik Pitont; a lány fogja a lábait, a másik a karját. Piton szédül, de igyekszik nem látványosan tenni.)**_

PITON Engedjetek el! Evans!...

WOTTON Nekem már nem is szólsz?

EVANS Hagyd, ne beszéltesd.

PITON Nem vagyok kisbaba! Engedjetek már el! _(kapálódzik) _

WOTTON Piton, így leejtünk!

EVANS Hagyd abba!

_**(PITON tovább rúgkapál.)**_

EVANS Ne!

_**(A fiú bokája kicsúszik a kezéből, és ahogy ő kétségbeesetten utánakap, a térdénél öleli át Perselust. A váratlan lendülettől arccal érinti a fiú ágyékát, kis híján le is fejelve azt. Gyorsan elhajol, és mindketten mozdulatlanná dermednek pár pillanatra, majd Lily kihúzza magát, és úgy tesz, mintha nem történt volna semmi.) **_

EVANS Indulás! _**(Erősebben markolja Piton lábát, és gyilkos pillantást vet Wottonra. Az nem ért semmit, de megindul.)**_

(Piton a továbbiakban kínosan mozdulatlan marad, és csak akkor lélegzik fel, mikor elmúlik alattomos merevedése.)

EVANS Madam Pomfrey... Letehetjük ide?

POMFREY Mi történt? Ó, szegény elég nyomorultul néz ki.

PITON _(cinikusan)_ De még él.

EVANS Nem sokáig.

PITON Nem én tehetek róla!

POMFREY és WOTTON: Miről?

EVANS Kellett neked rúgkapálnod!

PITON Mert nem tudtál elengedni!

WOTTON Lemaradtam valamiről?

EVANS és PITON Semmiről!

EVANS Egy ideig nem akarlak látni.

PITON Én se téged.

POMFREY Kisasszony, maga átkozta meg így ezt a szegény gyereket?

WOTTON _(sunyin mosolyogva)_ Potter volt.

EVANS Nem gyerek ő már... Menjünk. 

WOTTON Potter volt, és hirdetni is fogom.

PITON Fogd be a szád, Wotton, és menj el szépen Evansszal.

WOTTON El is megyek! Egy ilyen csaj, és te meg elküldöd. Marha.

PITON Ne akard, hogy felkeljek.

WOTTON Úgyse tudnál.

EVANS Hála az égnek.

PITON Miért, félsz tőlem, Evans?

EVANS Maradjunk annyiban, hogy most nincs kedvem hozzád.

_**(Pomfrey fejcsóválva borogatja a beteg nyakát.)**_

PITON Ha fel tudnék állni, se mennék a közeledbe.

EVANS Nem úgy tűnt, hogy nem tudsz felállni.

WOTTON Ismétlem: _lemaradtam valamiről?! _

PITON Semmiről!

EVANS (_Wottonhoz_) Gyere már! Nem tudom a neved, de menjünk innen, oké? 

WOTTON Félsz egyedül kimenni a folyosóra? 

EVANS Hátha Potter már elszabadult.

WOTTON Amúgy Hieronymus vagyok.

EVANS Hieronymus Bosch?

WOTTON Nem, Dalí.

PITON Bolond vagy, Wotton. _Hieronymus Bolond... _

WOTTON Te meg beteg. Még egy b betűs szó... Gyere, Evans édes, menjünk. Még sose volt dolgom vörös hajúval.

EVANS & PITON Most se lesz.

_**(Lily az ajtóból még visszanéz Pitonra; az konokul bámulja a plafont. Evans vállat von és otthagyja a gyengélkedőt. Hieronymus utánasiet és megpróbál beszélgetést kezdeményezni.)**_

**Pár perc múlva:**

WOTTON De tényleg: lemaradtam valamiről?

EVANS _(felsóhajt)_ Semmiről...

WOTTON Akkor jó. Már kezdtetek barátoknak tűnni...


End file.
